Cóctel molotov
El Cóctel molotov es una arma que aparece en Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Es ilegal, y es bastante difícil encontrarlo pero en todas las entregas en las que aparece podemos conseguirlo con el truco de "Conjunto de Armas 1" se consigue fácilmente. Suelen haber problemas si se lanza a poca distancia, ya que nos puede afectar gravemente, aunque si lo usamos correctamente puede tener una altísima eficiencia, quemando cualquier cosa que encuentre, además, en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas es igual que el Lanzallamas, el Lanzacohetes, o el Lanzacohetes con atracción al calor, etc, crea un duradero incendio en el suelo, lo que hace que cualquier enemigo que pise ahí (ninguno tiene tanta "IA" ("Inteligencia Artificial") como para evitar la zona) morirá en seguida. Podemos evitar sus quemaduras si completamos el nivele de Misiones de bombero. Además, puede acabar con vehículos blindados, incluidos los tanques. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories es mucho más poderoso que en las otras entregas. En Grand Theft Auto IV, si se mantiene mucho tiempo en la mano o en un vehículo, esta explotará, al igual que la Granada. En Grand Theft Auto III, se pueden comprar por $2000 en una tienda de armas oculta en unos garajes tras la comisaría de Pike Creek,Shoreside Vale. En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas se encuentra en la parte que limita Mulholland con Temple, en un callejon pasando las vias en East Los Santos y en la casa de los Johnson después de pintar los 100 grafitis. En Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories podemos encontrarlo en las ruinas del casino Dolls de los Sindacco en Portland, después de la misión Blow up Dolls. Podemos encontrarlo también en el parque de Belleville, en Staunton Island, debajo del mini-puente. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories podemos conseguirlo en cualquier piso franco al reventar 40 de los 99 Globos Rojos. En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars podemos ¨fabricarlos¨ en las gasolineras o comprarlos en Ammu-Nation por $300. En misiones *También aparece en la misión Burning Desire encomendada Frank Tenpenny, en la cual tendremos que buscar estos para incendiar una casa perteneciente a Los Vagos, con estas bombas incendiarias. *Aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en The Meat Business después de que Johnny Sindacco muera de un infarto uno perteneciente a la Familia Sindacco tirara un coctel molotov y incendian el pasillo hasta que Ken Rosenberg consigue un extintor. *En la misión End of the Line, los vagos nos tiraran cocteles motolov, pero no nos haran daño, lo haran para desconcentrarte. *En la mision Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend,despues del combate si la policia te persigue Packie lanzara cocteles molotov. Lugares donde se encuentra Grand Theft Auto III *Saint Mark's, Portland Island- En el túnel de tren abandonado, el que está bajo Saint Mark's, justo al sureste de la tienda de bombas de 8-Ball de Harwood. Para obtenerlo solo mata a las 4 personas que están ahí y aparecerá un paquete oculto en el "circulo". *Liberty Campus, Staunton Island- En el nivel superior del norte del patio del Campus junto a las escaleras del lado este. Recoges 10 cocteles. *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale- En la tienda de armas detrás de la comisaría, luego de la misión Una gota en el océano por $2000. *Con el truco R2 R2 L1 R2 izquierda, abajo, derecha, arriba, idem si no te importa completar el 100% Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Downtown- En el "Tacocalypse" a través de la calle al este de Hyman Condo. ¿Será ese el ingrediente secreto de su salsa picante?. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Vinewood, Los Santos- A la derecha de "Express Hobos Limited Diner", en la parte norte (justo al oeste del 24/7). *Ocean Docks, Los Santos- A la derecha de una calle que conecta con el aeropuerto de Los Santos, bajo una construcción. *East Los Santos, Los Santos- En un callejón, al norte de el Cluckin' Bell. *Casa de los Johnson, Ganton, Los Santos- En la cocina luego de completar los 100 Graffitis. *Palomino Creek, Red County- Al sudoeste de una esquina de un techo de una casa de ladrillos (encima de Drive-Thru Confessions Church). *Flint Range, Flint County- Cuando conoces a Helena Wankstein aparece en su casa junto con una motosierra, una 9mm y un lanzallamas. *Fort Carson, Bone County- Junto a un contenedor de basura detrás de P Hat Liquor Store en el fin de la ciudad, en la parte sur. *Creek, Las Venturas- En el centro comercial, en el borde del sur del techo. *Come-A-Lot, Las Venturas- En el extremo norte de la azotea del edificio de ladrillos marrones en la esquina suroeste de la intersección de bloqueos al este de la pirámide de The Camel's Toe. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Red Light District- En las ruinas de Dolls House despues de haber completado Blow up Dolls. *Belleville Park- Detras de la estacion de bomberos al haber hecho la mision secundaria Karmageddon. *Belleville Park -debajo de unas escaleras en el centro del parque Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Lo encontraremos en el edificio de la misión “Blitzkrieg” contraataca en el piso que rescatamos a Lance Vance. Galería Archivo:Claude_lanzando_un_coctel_de_molotov.PNG|Claude Speed arrojando un Cóctel molotov en GTA 2. Archivo:Molotov gta 3.jpg|Claude con un Cóctel molotov en GTA III. Archivo:Molotov gta vc.jpg|Tommy Vercetti con un Cóctel molotov en GTA: VC. Archivo:Coctel molotov gta a.png|Mike lanzando un Cóctel molotov en GTA A. Archivo:Carl_Johnson_con_un_Coctel_de_Molotov.png|Carl Johnson con un Cóctel molotov en GTA: SA. Archivo:Cóctel_molotov_LCS.PNG|Toni Cipriani con un Cóctel molotov en GTA: LCS. Archivo:Victor_Vance_con_un_Coctel_de_Molotov.png|Victor Vance con un Cóctel molotov en GTA: VCS. Archivo:NikoCoctelMolotov.PNG|Niko Bellic con un Cóctel molotov en GTA IV. Archivo:Molotov Casero CW.PNG|Formando un Cóctel molotov en una gasolinera de GTA: CW. HUD Archivo:CoctelMolotovGTA2.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto 2. Archivo:CoctelIII.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto III. Archivo:CoctelVC.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Archivo:HUD_Bombas_Molotov_GTA_A.jpg|HUD de Grand Theft Auto Advance. Archivo:MolotovSA.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Archivo:Cóctel_molotov_HUD_LCS.PNG|HUD de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Archivo:VCSmolotov.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Archivo:Molotov_IV.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto IV. Archivo:Cóctel_molotov_CW_HUD_(PSP).PNG|HUD de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. en:Molotov Cocktail de:Molotow-Cocktails nl:Molotov Categoría:Arrojadizas Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto 2 Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto Advance Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony